Riddick's Beginings
by Linwe-Ancalime
Summary: A one shot about how Riddick may have started down the path of a Convict. A little oc as it is many years before pb. : Inspired by "Over the Hills and Far Away" as sung by Nightwish. Please review. :


Riddick's Beginnings

Just a little one shot inspired by a song called "Over the Hills and Far away" as sung by Nightwish. Ever wonder if Riddick wasn't the psycho fuck murderer he's thought to be? If he became that out of necessity? I hope you like it. Sadly I do not own Riddick. I just dream about him at night. :)

Damn it all, that night had ended harsh. Richard had spent a heavenly night with Katelyn. Of course Katelyn was taken. By his best friend Tommy. Shit life was funny that way. Who would have thought that he's betray Tommy that way. They had been best friends since they were kids. More then friends, brothers. But Damn, Katelyn was so soft, and beautiful and she loved him. Him, Richared B Riddick. Rough and Tumble as they come. That's what the B stood for anyway. Badass. Ha ha, at least that was what Tommy had called him. Of course Tommy had found out. That's why the night ended harsh. Here he stood, surrounded by Mercs. Tommy was a Merc. When he found out What good ole' Dicky Boy had been doing with his wife, he given him the identity of the worst escaped con he could. Asshole knew too much about computers. That of course left Richard wanted by everyone. Damn that Tommy. At least Katelyn is ok. Riddick could deal with all this shit as long as Katelyn stayed safe.

........Earlier that night.......

Richard B Riddick, bouncer extrodinaire, reached out a hand and knocked on the wooden door. It was the door of his very best friend in the whole universe, Tommy . Though Tommy was not the one he was there to pay a visit to. Infact, according to his sources, Tommy was on a cryo run with the latest con he had caught on his way to Butcher Bay. He'd been gone for 3 weeks so far, and wasn't due home for another month at least. Plenty of time for Riddick to spend some time with someone he'd been meaning to catch up with on a more personal level. Katelyn, Tommy's wife of 3 years. Damn him, he'd been Tommy's best man that day. But Katelyn had caught his eye a long time before that. You just don't get in the way of your best friend though. Now, though, now was a whole different story. In the time Tommy had been away, he'd asked Riddick to check up on Katelyn. Make sure she wasn't lonely or needing anything. He'd definately proved helpful in the company department. That first day he'd dropped by, Katelyn had been sitting on the couch in the low light of the room, candles light being the only light. Riddick didn't know what to think. He slowly walked over to her. He could feel himself grow hard looking down at her. She was dressed in a shirt that look suspiciously like his. And she looked damn sexy in it. Katelyn looked coyly up at Riddick through her lashes. One moment they were merely looking at eachother, the next they were in eachother's arms embraced in a deeply passionate kiss. Seems Riddick wasn't the only one supressing and hiding something for the benefit of Tommy. That night found Katelyn and Riddick tangled in each other's arms with hot naked flesh pressed together. It marked the first of many nights. Every night actually. Riddick felt like he had finally come home. He belonged with her, Tommy be damed. He was planning on telling Tommy when he got home, but for now he'd enjoy the company of the one woman who made him feel truly happy.

The door opened Katelyn stood there, in candle light yet again. It had become something she just did when she knew Riddick was coming over. Riddick, now he is was a god among men. So Strong yet so gentle. Tommy was good to her, Katelyn had to admit this. He was a good provider, but there was just something missing. Something that Riddick had. Truthfully, Katelyn didn't love Tommy. She had married him because it was almost expected of her. She had settled. She had wanted excitement and passion. She thought she'd get that with Tommy. He was a merc after all. He went off on adventures, she thought were romantic at first. She had been so eagar to hear about all his trips. Everytime he left and went off world chasing after another convict, she'd sat on the edge of her seat waiting to hear back from him. It had been interesting at first. But that was when she thought Mercs were something good. Rescuring people and catching escaped cons and keeping the public safe. That had gotten old really fast though. Infact, Tommy never told her anything about his adventures, and when he got home from a trip offworld, he would spend all his free time on his computer looking up info on his next big meal ticket. She was sick of it. Riddick was the medicine she needed. He had always been kind to her, and damn he was good looking. Really she can't be blamed for that first night. She knew he was coming over and she decided to see what would happen. To say it was a good night was an understatement. Riddick was such an attentive and gentle lover. It was apparent he loved her. And if Katelyn was to be honest with herself, she wasn't free of feelings for him either. The way he touched her skin, the way his lips felt on hers, it was just right. It left Katelyn wondering why she had never seen this before.

Riddick came out of his reverie and gazed at this forbidden woman that captivated him so. He reached out a hand and traced her cheek softly. "Hey Beautiful". Riddick walked in and wrapped his arms around Katelyn. He pressed his lips against hers. So soft, like rosepetals. And her scent, it was soft and reminded him of a moonkissed woodland night.

Katelyn smiled. Here was the most beautiful man and he was all hers. At least until Tommy came home. Best to stop thinking of him though. Those thoughts would spoil a perfect evening. And every evening with Riddick was perfect. "Hey Handsome, I was hoping you'd stop by" It was silly really, Riddick had come by every eveining since that first night. He was perfect, and he smelled of strength and protection. Katelyn knew she loved him.

"I'd come over every eveing for the rest of eternity just to spend it with you, my love" Riddick loved seeing the chill of thrill that ran across Katelyn's skin when he called her that. She truly was his love. He's walk to the ends of the earth for her. He'd do all those cliche'd things just to prove his worth to her. She was perfect in his eyes in everyway and he loved her.

Katelyn stepped away from Riddick and dropped her hand to his. She gently pulled him in toward the bedroom, Riddick of course came willingly behind her. She knew he would. She pulled him into the bedroom. Once there she moved him over to the bed and genly pushed him to a sitting position. She had a little surprise for him. She wanted to do a little tease for him. Katelyn released Riddick's hand and stepped a little away from him. Riddick looked at her with some curiousity lighting his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She walked over to a music player that was hidden on the nearby dresser and switched it on. Playing was some gently erotic music she had spent all day picking out just for this occaision. She wanted tonight to be special. Kately walked over and stood a little infront of Riddick and started swaying to the music. She wanted this to be arrousing for him. She gently started tracing her fingertips along the hem of the lacey mini dress she was wearing just for him. She walked over to Riddick and straddled his lap, pushing his hands away when he tried to caress her, she gave him a coy look and shook her head. No touching, not yet anyway. As the music played she moved and rubbed herself against Riddick. She brought her lips within a breaths distance from the skin of his neck, just below the earlobe and purred softly smiling as shivers ran through her lover's body. Katelyn decided he had suffered enough and brought Riddick's hands to her breasts and he rubbed and flicked her nipples gently. He caught her lips with his and kissed her. His tounge brushing across her lips, begging for entrance. Katelyn could feel the heat and moisture gathering between her legs. Luckily she had chosen not to wear underwear that evening. What a surprise Riddick got when he moved his hand up her thigh and under her dress. Katelyn smiled into his surprised expression and moved to free him from the restraints of his pants. Once he was free, Katelyn lowered herself onto his manhood and gasped. He always felt soo good, filling her just right. This sparked an incredible evening of lovemaking. And it was lovemaking. For both were reveling in the feeling of their love for one another.

It was in the aftermath of this that the unthinkable happened. Riddick and Katelyn were laying tangled together in the bed. Riddick was kissing Katelyn and careesing her hair and face. Katelyn was enjoying how gentle and loving Riddick was. Softly, so softly that neither Riddick or Katelyn noticed it, the door to the appartment opened. Tommy had gotten back early. He knew that Katelyn was unhppy. He even knew why she was unhappy. Being married to a merc was supposed to be exciting. Katelyn wasn't the homebody type. She didn't like sitting around waiting on someone else. He honestly felt bad that life wasn't shaping up to what she wanted. He wanted to make it up to her. Riddick was being a great pal though. It couldn't be fun spending time with his friend's wife keeping her company. It must seriously cut into his getting laid time. Those ladies at the club were always throwing themselves at him. He had a different girl every night it seemed. Tommy honestly wondered if Richard B Riddick would ever settle down. The apparement was quiet. Too quiet actually. Mabey Riddick and Katelyn had stepped out. Oh well, he'd wait in the bedroom for them to get back. They couldn't be too long....

It wasn't until the door knob on the bedroom door was opening that Riddick and Katelyn knew something was wrong. They didn't even have the chance to get some cloths on. There stood Tommy, looking at them wrapped up with eachother, naked, in bed. Tommy just looked at them. "Riddick, how the FUCK could you? Katelyn, what the FUCK were you thinking?" Tommy walked out of the room and both Riddick and Katelyn heard the appartment door slam closed. Riddick wrapped a trembling Katelyn in his arms. "It'll be ok. I'll make this ok. I love you and won't let anything happen to you, ok Katelyn?" Katelyn just nodded and burried her head in Riddick's chest. Tears were beggining to seep out the corners of her eyes. Riddick gently untangled himself from her arms, and kissed her gently. "I love you, remember that." Katelyn looked at Riddick. "I love you too. Please come back when you're done talking to Tommy? I need you." Riddick promised her he would. He then got dressed and went after Tommy. If he had known he wouldn't be seeing Katelyn for a while after that he would have made the kiss a little more then the gentle peck it was.

Riddick walked out of the building calling Tommy. He hadn't gone far when he found him. Somehow in the short time he'd been gone, Tommy had called every Merc he knew was in the area. He'd also hacked the database of convicts and done some fancy hacking. He could forgive Riddick for almost anything except this betrayal. He told his merc buddies that Riddick was a convicted Murderer and that he was capable of anything. The mercs took Tommy at his word. They surrounded Riddick and put him in chains. "Riddick, Riddick, Riddick. You will never see daylight again if I can help it buddy. You do not fuck MY wife and get away with it. I hope you like Butcher Bay."


End file.
